


Lenity

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [84]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lenity: noun: ˈlenətē: gentleness, kindness</p><p>Late Middle English: from Old French lenite, or from Latin lenitas, from lenis ‘gentle.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lenity

**Author's Note:**

> To my lovely readers, I wish you all a Happy New Year's Day, thank you for reading. :)

Even he would laugh out loud, in that big booming voice he has, (yes, for as skinny as he is, he has a belly laugh) if I ever thanked him for being kind. Yes, he tends to huff as he fluffs my pillows when I have a cold, or roll his eyes when he makes sure I have my brolly, or my cane on those bad days, but, his heart is always in the right place.

Lenity is not the first word that pops into one's head when trying to describe Sherlock. He is impatient, abrupt, and rude, and those are on the good days, but, even before we became what we are now, he was always gentle in his way. 

I've never told anyone, and he would deny it, but the night of the first case, the pink lady one- of course the nightmares came. Of course they did. I guess he knew from my eyes or the twitch, that it was going to be a bad night. He must have studied up on PTSD on the day we met, because he knew not to try to touch me as I fought the dream, he simply played his violin, the same sweet lullaby until he knew I had gone back to sleep. Afterwards, he tiptoed into my room and laid next to me, and whispered, "you are not alone anymore, John." He slept there next to me for a couple of hours, then left my room before sunrise, and a cup of tea was waiting on my table when my alarm went off.

It didn't take quite as long as people think it did for us to become lovers, though we tried to hide it as he believed I minded what people thought. I didn't, not really, I just didn't want to share that part of him with anyone else. It was a Tuesday

"No, John, it was a Thursday, it was after that brilliant case-an 8-"

"Shh, this is my story-"

"Fine, but you're telling it wrong-"

"I'm telling the story about our first kiss, idiot, not when we-"

"Oh, yes, sorry, you are correct, carry on."

"You are recording this, right, so I will have proof?"

"Why are we doing this again?"

"So when we are old and senile we will be able to listen to this and remember-your idea, yeah?"

"Right. When is it my turn?"

"Soon, love, soon."


End file.
